1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and, more particularly, to coaxial cable connectors having a collet which grips a cable end for connecting two lengths of cable together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cable connector, used for joining together two lengths of coaxial cable, the connector includes a mating collet and a collet closure. The collet grips the cable and extends into the collet closure for camming the collet against the cable, thus securing the cable within the connector. The collets of the prior art generally include outwardly extending cam portions having cam surfaces which mate with the collet closure to cam the collet against the cable when a force is applied along the collet, as from a nut, or the like, disposed outside and about the collet. The prior art collets include a bore having a uniform diameter throughout the length of the collet. The exterior of the collet is of an irregular configuration in that it extends outwardly and then tapers inwardly to define the cam portion.
Two problems have generally been recognized with the collets of the prior art. One problem is the dielectric or insulative properties of the collet and the second is the strength of the collet in gripping the wire cable to be connected. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes both problems. There is a third problem with the prior art, namely the cost of manufacturing the collets. Prior art collets require screw machines. The apparatus of the present invention lends itself well to molding techniques, as opposed to requiring screw machines for prior art collets.